Resource Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ An additional base which ships a particular resource to your home base. If another player destroys the Outpost in your Resource Base, you will lose it. The buildings on a Resource Base will be upgraded when it changes owners. ---- General Information *Resource Bases are additional bases that are independent of your current base, and are scattered throughout the archipelago. *Once you uncover one in the Archipelago, you can attack it and destroy it. Once you destroy it, you gain ownership of it. **Other players can do this too, so you may have to take your Resource Base back again. *If you own the Resource Base, you can move the buildings around, just like you would in your own base. *Every time the base is destroyed, the base's Defensive Buildings are upgraded or it gains new Defensive Buildings. **The collector building on a resource base will never level up, however. Each resource base island has a fixed collector building level. To get a resource base with a higher level collector building, you will have to get a resource base that is farther away from your home base. *They provide you with shipments of Wood, Stone or Iron (depending on the kind of resource base you have) directly to your island. **These shipments can be collected from the Resource Boats that appear just south of your docks. ***These boats can fill up. The capacity of a boat is equal to the combined sum of all your Resource Bases of that Resource type's collectors' capacity. Basically, if one of your Resource Bases' collectors fills up, you will have to collect from the boat for that base's collector to start producing again. This means that overall Resource Base production slows down after a few hours (because the lower-level Resource Bases fill up with resources) and stops eventually. *The first Wood Resource Base can be found with a level 3 Radar. *The first Stone Resource Base can be found with a level 6 Radar. *The first Iron Resource Base can be found with a level 9 Radar. Trivia *You can clear Obstacles in your Resource Bases, such as trees and stones. The Obstacles that are cleared never respawn, even if they are cleared by an opponent when he/she holds the base. **This method can be used to deny extra resources from a player that successfully annexes your resource base. *Occasionally, you will come across a Resource Base that, instead of being called "(Player's name)'s Resource Base", is simply called "Resource Base". This is a new resource base. You were the first player to ever discover it. The game has to put new resource bases in to circulation regularly so that there are enough to go around. **These bases typically have an Outpost with relatively low health but once they are annexed, the outpost will level up. *You can have up to a maximum of 14 Wood, Stone, and Iron bases. **The production per hour by conquering all Resource Bases of one type is 15,140. *Freed Villages serve as Gold 'resource bases', which is why there are no Gold resource bases. *If the Resource Base does not have any more space to add new defenses and all of the defenses are maxed nothing will happen. *Resource bases not yet discovered are teased through the clouds. If tapped on, a message will appear saying, "This region has a resource base". *Resource Bases will never yield Power Stones or Resources that it does not produce when conquered. They only give a Victory Point (always 1) and the resource it produces. This means that gold will always be lost in an attack, even if you win with no casualties due to the attack cost. *If you defend a Resource Base, you will not get any diamonds from it. ---- Map of the Archipelago with all Resource Bases View the full size image here de:Ressourcenbasis Category:Opponents